Hysteria
Hysteria is an island in the inner Barbaric Archipelago inhabited by the Hysteric Tribe. Official Description Geography Hysteria runs parallel with Villainy to its North, with the Wrath of Thor sea channel in between. Hysteria has a large mountain at the Northwest corner of the island and has abundant forested areas. One such forested area is named the 'Wild Wolf Forests'. Presumably wolves live there. On a slope of Hysteria's highest peak lies Hysterical Village, residence of the Hysterics. The village has battlements lined with skulls and walls, a huge central Great Hall, and The American Dream well-maintained in the center of the village. The Wrath of Thor indents into the island to for a harbor or bay, large enough for Viking ships, but whose entrance is small enough not to admit a large sea dragon such as a Doomfang. During the Doomfang's occupation of the Wrath of Thor, no ships left the harbor, and during that time, the ship deteriorated. During Winter, the Wrath of Thor freezes, connecting both Hysteria and Villainy together. Appearances ''How to Speak Dragonese Hysteria is first seen on the map at the front of this Book, but does not figure into the storyline. How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse'' The island of Hysteria is featured in the book as the location of the mysterious Vegetable-that-must-not-be-named, which is required to cure the deadly Vorpentitis that Fishlegs appears to have contracted. Hiccup and Camicazi hitch One Eye the Sabre-Tooth Driver Dragon to a sleigh and ride to Hysteria accross the frozen sea, something only possible in the winters of the Barbaric Archipelago which are so cold they freeze the Inner Ocean over several feet thick. Hysteria is the final resting place of the great chief Bigjob, father of Norbert the Nutjob and the most legendary chief the Hysterics have ever had. Bigjob ran into a very large sea dragon known as a Doomfang on his way back from a journey to the shores of America, which followed him all the way back to his home island. He had a massive battle with is on its first appearance during which he shot it with arrows given to him by the mysterious inhabitants of America, who Bigjob calls Feather People. The Doomfang mortally wounds Bigjob in the battle and when they return to Hysteria, blocks off the only entrance to the island by sea, making it impassable. In the book, this phenomenon is explained by Hiccup as the Doomfang's desperation to acquire the potato Bigjob was transporting, and that the Doomfang must somehow have contracted Vorpentitis and learned of the only cure. Hiccup's theory is sound, as the Doomfang only leaves the Wrath of Thor where it has lived for decades to follow the sleigh (and then boat) in which the stolen potato has been taken. It then proceeds to do nothing but take the potato and eat it, where Norbert (who was present at the time) thought for sure it had come to kill him. Gallery Barbaric archipelago.jpg Full Map Book.png Hysteria1.png Archipelago during the coldest winter.jpg HtCaDC-Villiany-Hysteria.JPG References Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Book Locations Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:Forests and Woods